Welcome to the Family
by heartsyhawk
Summary: Sokka wondered vaguely where time had gone. It seemed like just a few days ago that he and Katara had been been children themselves. Now she was in the next room over, fully grown and bringing her own child into the world. Oneshot Please read and review!


**Hey Guys it's your friendly neighborhood Heartsyhawk. This is a little Avatar one shot written in all the rare and fleeting moments of 'free time' last school semester. This is my way of dipping my toes back into the world of writing from a LONG hiatus. For all you X-men evo readers of mine (if any of you are out there) I promise I'm working on the penultimate chapter of 24 Hours. I swear it. I'll have an explanation for the super long wait in that chapter. For now though, I hope everyone enjoys this somewhat future Auish Zutara. Please no ship flames. They aren't nice. But I do LOVE constructive criticism in any form :D Please forgive any OOCishness.**

**I don't own Avatar. But in the event that I locate the Magical Pink Sock©™** **the dream may someday become a reality. To the newbies out there, the MPS is an omnipotent magical item that if found will grant me ownership to everything I want.**

Sokka frowned and ran a hand nervously through his hair. He vaguely wondered where time had gone. It seemed like just a few days ago that he and Katara had been been children themselves, young and small enough to go penguin sledding together. Now she was in the next room over, fully grown and bringing a child of her own into the world.

He glanced warily at the door as he heard another pained cry from his sister. His eyes traveled briefly to the other occupants of the room and finally landed on the baby's father: Sokka's brother-in-law, who also happened to be next in line for the crown and throne of the Fire nation.

The firebender's eyes were fixed anxiously to the door which hid his wife.

Sokka leaned back and chuckled, reflecting briefly on how bizarre it was that his sister had in fact become the wife of Zuko, the crowned prince of the Fire Nation.

Zuko had started as an enemy, chasing Aang quite literally all over the world. Then something happened between the creep and Katara in the cave under Ba Sing Se. Sokka didn't know the details, but it had been enough to inspire the deepest level of Hatred from Katara. That alone was saying something, as up until that point Sokka hadn't even been sure his little sister was capable of hating anything.

Nevertheless, he had been perfectly fine with Katara's hatred of Prince Angry Jerk. When the firebender had stumbled into the group's campsite, babbling something about a huge mistake and needing to save his uncle from his sister, Katara had been the least accepting member of the gang-even more anti-Zuko than Sokka himself had been.

For quite a while the two had been nothing sort of abrasive towards each other. Katara had acted more scathingly toward the firebender than even Toph could manage on a bad day. Eventually the two had begun sparring, which was pretty much an excuse for them to fight and scream at each other while hurling their respective elements around without Aang pleading for them to try and get along.

Fairly quickly it was realized that the duo was a pretty even match power-wise (well, actually that was a blatant lie, Katara could easily mop the floor with Zuko if she set her mind to really hurting him) and that somehow led to a reluctant sort of respect.

The mutual respect of each other's bending prowess somehow led to the formation of a tentative friendship. This had annoyed Sokka a bit; his sister would befriend anyone if given the chance. He had been much more comfortable when she couldn't stand the angst-ridden royal pain in the rear, since it meant she was far less likely to get attached and/or hurt, but he just dismissed it as part of his sister's friendly nature.

What happened next had shocked everyone. One day, Sokka had decided to teach Iroh and the Earth King to fish the way people did in the watertribe while Toph worked out a few new earthbending moves with Aang. Katara and Zuko had been left to set up the campsite and neither of them minded too much. Katara tended to snap at people when things weren't set up methodically and carefully, and Zuko loved meditating by the fire while the groups youngest and noisiest members were away. It just seemed natural to let the two do their own thing and nobody thought anything of it.

The sun was just setting as Sokka and his two students returned to the campsite after a very successful trip. Toph and Aang arrived back from the clearing they'd been practicing in at the same moment. The two preteens were worn and dirty from hours of intense bending and probably very hungry.

Everyone stopped just short of the campsite at stared at the sight before them. Katara and Zuko were talking, oblivious to their audience. Sokka couldn't hear the words but he could tell his sister was wearing _that_ look of hers- the one that was a blend of pity, respect, admiration, and awe. It was the look she usually reserved for cute baby animals, orphans, and, once upon a time, Jet.

Katara put a sympathetic hand on the older bender's shoulder. Suddenly she said something, her eyes swimming, grabbed his face, pulled it close to hers and kissed him gently on the lips. Sokka had growled and dropped his basket of fish and lunged angrily, his mind screaming with a sudden blinding urge to rip a firebender's head clean off. He probably would have done just that, had Iroh not restrained him with a knowing smile.

The kiss ended just as quickly as it had started, and Zuko flushed crimson and stared breathlessly at Katara with a look that scared Sokka half out of his mind. He knew that look very well.

It was another of the tender looks Katara had aimed at Jet in the throes of her first serious crush, the look the earth kingdom refugee had while gazing at his wife, the look he himself had worn first with Suki, then Yue, then Suki again. It was an honest look, the bearing of one's soul to another person. It was a look of utter devotion and total admiration; it was a look of love.

Sokka watched, horrified and distantly embarrassed to be witnessing this tender moment, as his baby sister returned the look and smiled at the firebender. She folded Zuko into a gentle hug and breathed something into his ear before reluctantly pulling away.

Sokka had glanced at his companions to see if maybe he was hallucinating this whole scene. Iroh looked amused and for some reason pleased. The Earth King seemed mildly confused but delighted and fascinated. Toph's expression read as simultaneously entertained and irritated.

"'Bout time." She mumbled with a smirk. "Took 'em long enough."

Sokka gaped and then caught sight of Aang, who easily had the wierdest look on his face. He was paler than usual and wide eyed. He looked slightly nauseas and a bit upset. Sokka figured it was mostly because the kid hadn't seen too many people kissing, or the idea of Zuko kissing anybody grossed him out.

Sokka could entirely relate to that sentiment after all. He was pretty sure he could have lived a long happy life without seeing Zuko kiss anyone, or be kissed at all. Actually, he held the same opinion of his sister. Nobody wants to picture their little sister locking lips with anybody, and especially not a firebender.

The two went back to their chores, with no indication that anything had happened, save the slight blush painted across both of their cheeks. Sokka set his jaw, picked up his basket, and marched back into the campsite.

"Hey Katara, we're back." He called nonchalantly, waiting to see how she decided to handle the situation.

She had jolted, slightly surprised for a moment before she smiled. "Welcome back guys. Did you catch anything? Well anything other than an old boot, I mean?"

Sokka's face flushed at the teasing. "I was five, Katara. And it was my first ever trip." He muttered. "It just so happens, darling sister of mine, that we had quite a successful trip indeed."

He held up the basket in his arms smugly.

"Wow!" Katara grinned. "That's an impressive catch."

"Thank you." Sokka returned the grin. "There's plenty for tonight and breakfast tomorrow. I figured you could dry out the rest for later."

Katara's eyes widened. "General Iroh and King Kuei must be quite the fishermen then." She said playfully.

Sokka nodded. "Yeah, actually. They each filled a basket."

"And whose are you carrying?"She teased.

"Mine!" Sokka frowned and gestured to the two older men, both of whom were holding their own baskets. Katara raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Thanks for the faith, baby sister. It means so much."

Katara smiled softly and rolled her eyes. "I'm _kidding_ Sokka. You know very well I don't think you're totally incompetent, right?"She stepped forward and gave her brother a quick hug, which he awkwardly returned with one arm.

"Thanks Katara, I love you t- HEY!" He narrowed his eyes.

Toph grew irritated with the sibling spat and dragged Aang by the arm back into camp.

"Hey Sugar Queen, Hotshot, we're back. What's on the dinner menu?"

"Well, Sokka took General Iroh and King Kuei fishing." Katara said simply.

Toph pulled a disgusted look. "Ugh. Nuts and berries again, huh? That's the one thing I miss most about life back home. I am so sick of-"

"Hey!" Sokka snapped. He wasn't entirely sure why he wasn't busy beating Zuko into a bloody pulp-he figured it might have something to do with Katara's initiation of the incident and the fact that neither Zuko nor his sister had mentioned it and maybe just maybe it was a one time occurrence; a little bit of a rebellious stage, or a curiosity Katara needed to resolve or something. But Toph wasn't helping matters. "What is it, pick on Sokka day?"

"Isn't that just about every day of the year?" Toph asked waspishly.

"I'll have you know, little miss Toph Bei Fong, that while you and Aang were playing in the dirt, Iroh, Kuei, and I were out catching _your_ favorite fish for dinner."

"Really?" The blind girl quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes." Sokka said bitterly. "I know you love lobster-trout, but if you don't appreciate it..."

"That changes everything." Toph declared. "Whoever's on dinner duty, get cracking. I'm half starved."

Katara chuckled and took the basket from Sokka. "Thanks guys. I'll get started. It shouldn't take too long, Toph."

Soon the camp was filled with a delicious aroma of dinner and idle chit-chat. Nobody said a word about what they had seen happen between Katara and Zuko, though Iroh kept patting his nephew on the back and winking, Aang kept sending dark glares at the firebender, and Sokka spent the majority of the evening praying to Yue that such an event would never happen again.

All the same Sokka kept an eye out and caught onto a bunch of small things he'd have never noticed if he wasn't looking. The two benders' eyes would meet and they would smile, as if by reflex. Their hands would brush against each other very frequently and the duo would stay up late, just talking by the fireside. Though he feigned sleep every night, he felt honor bound to stay up with them.

Every night he'd snuggle into his sleeping bag and listen as they talked about their mothers, their homes, their siblings, Aang's progress, Toph's "secret" crush on Sokka (which he admittedly hadn't known about) and how she'd pretty much given up on him because he was practically half married to Suki already, past relationships, and all sorts of other things.

They didn't kiss again, and never even spoke about the first time, and for that Sokka was extremely grateful. He didn't want to have to worry about that sort of thing in addition to the other major save-the-world worries on his slim shoulders. Thankfully nothing of major note happened until the Day of Black Sun.

Aang and Zuko worked together and the end result was Ozai's death. Azula had been shocked by this turn of events and snarled a challenge at her older brother. He accepted her Agni-Kai invitation with a set jaw. Apparently, however, she had been more effected than she initially thought and was shaken further when she found she was unable to call forth her signature lightning in battle. There was a time when her ordinary firebending would have been more than enough to best Zuko, but his skill had increased and he had learned new ways to wield his element.

The sparring with Katara, and eventually Aang and Toph, had given him an entirely new perspective. He had learned techniques and styles from the three other elements and was able to calmly turn Azula's power and rage against her. Zuko quickly proved that he was the better and more durable fighter.

Azula was quickly worn down, both physically and emotionally. Eventually she was too tired to keep dodging her own deflected blasts, and she knew it. When she couldn't continue she collapsed to her knees in front of her older brother. She was breathing heavily and a bitter tear trickled down her cheek. She closed her eyes and submissively accepted the defeat. She cocked her chin up and cringed, awaiting the finishing blow.

A few tense moments passed with her waiting stiffly at her brother's feet but to her surprise his flaming fist did not meet her face. She cautiously opened her eyes and gazed up at him.

"No Azula." Zuko said gently. Instead of giving her a scar to match his own, he extended a hand to help her to her feet. "I know you think I should. I know you know you deserve it. I know you think I'm a coward for not doing it, that I am weak for not scarring you. But I don't want to. All this pain and bloodshed and nonsense needs to end, Azula."

Azula was stunned. She had, in utter rage,been ready to call Zuko a coward, a wimp, a chicken-pig and every other insult she could manage. But her brother's mercy and honesty surprised her.

His hand remained extended and he had an expectant look in his eyes. She reached up hesitantly and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet and enveloped her in a quick hug.

She pulled away a few moments later and her eyes were full of emotion and tears as she reached up and removed the hairpin from her dark hair. As her elegant topknot came undone and sent a sheet of silky dark brown hair cascading down her back, she tucked the symbol of her royalty into Zuko's hand and closed his fingers over it before bowing her head.

"As the daughter of the late Fire Lord Ozai, I surrender the city, country, and crown to you, my brother...and Lord."

She bowed and then took a wobbly step before collapsing from exhaustion. Fortunately Ty Lee managed to cartwheel over and catch her childhood friend before she hit the floor.

"This war is over." Zuko announced somberly.

And then before anyone knew what was happening, Katara had hurled herself into Zuko's arms, kissing him fiercely and passionately as joyful tears spilled down her cheeks freely. Her sudden weight nearly knocked him off balance and he had to spin slightly to keep his footing.

Sokka again stood shocked by his little sister's behavior. This time, however, he was the only one. Ty Lee giggled and gave a loud cat call. Iroh whistled and took on a Cheshire cat grin. Toph chuckled and loudly demanded an invite to the wedding. Mai's eyes slid purposefully away from her blushing childhood sweetheart and found a companion in Aang's eyes, which held the same look of shattered longing, and for a wild moment Sokka thought the two might have a crush on each other.

Later, when everything had settled and Iroh had been crowned Fire Lord at Zuko's request, Sokka pulled the Prince outside and held the older man against the wall and pressed the freshly sharpened blade of his boomerang into the the firebender's throat.

"If you hurt her, I swear to all the spirits and whatever deities you worship here in the Fire Nation, that nobody will find the pieces. Ever." He snarled.

Zuko, for all his scoffing about Sokka's boomerang being a primitive and pathetic weapon, had gulped audibly and a brief twinge of panic had flashed through his golden eyes.

"Understand?" Sokka growled, the fire in his eyes more than making up for the three or four inches of height Zuko had over him.

"Perfectly." Zuko nodded ever so slightly and felt relief wash over him as soon as the weapon was lowered.

For about two two years, Sokka watched with more than mild disgust as his precious baby sister would giggle and hold hands with Zuko. He cringed whenever the two kissed and barely managed to suppress the vomit reflex when he stumbled across them making out. He also suspected that his sister was the one who initiated most of it, a fact which didn't set too well with Sokka at all.

A few weeks before Katara's sixteenth birthday, Zuko had summoned Sokka to his chamber. The warrior had entered, unimpressed by Zuko's seat on his fiery throne, which was essentially a replica of the one Iroh sat behind as Fire Lord. Zuko realized that he couldn't hide behind a wall of fire and stepped down, and Sokka saw that the prince was more nervous than he'd ever seen him.

"So, what's up your highness?" Sokka added a note o disdain to the last two words. "I'm a busy man you know, and my girlfriend's beginning to get suspicious of all the time I send with you."

"I have no idea what that woman sees in you." Zuko snapped with an irritated eye roll.

"My relationship with Suki is my business, thanks very much." Sokka said pleasantly.

"Seriously, the woman is the leader and trainer of the Kyoshi warriors, a fantastic warrior, and incredibly beautiful. Yet she's dating you. That just doesn't make any sense to me."

Sokka crossed his arms. "Two can play that game, Zuko. Katara, my baby sister, is a waterbending prodigy, friend and teacher o the Avatar, more beautiful than almost any other woman I've ever met, able to have any man she wants, but she spends all her time with you. Now what's wrong with that picture, hm?"

Zuko flushed and stammered incoherently.

"Out with it already, if you don't mind." Sokka muttered impatiently. "Why am I here? Not that I mind telling you my sister can do better than you, or talking about my feelings for Suki, but I hardly feel that is worthy or a royal summons. I can say all that anytime."

"I want to marry her." Zuko blurted, as his face grew crimson.

Sokka blinked. "Who? Suki? Sorry, your highness, but I didn't spend months carving a Northern Water Tribe style engagement necklace to have her crowned your queen."

"Not her, you dolt." Zuko snapped. His voice softened. "I meant Katara."

Sokka had made a noise like a small rodent being stepped on and then fainted. Zuko just stared at him until he got up laughing.

"Wow, what happened? How'd I end up on the floor. I had the oddest nightmare in the world. You were in it. You said the craziest thing. You said-"

"I want to marry your sister."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "You had the same nightmare?"

"No." Zuko growled. "I really want your sister's hand in marriage."

Sokka suddenly looked ill. "Dude. Not funny. Not funny at all, Zuko."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "I don't joke."

"You're really serious? You really want...you actually want...oh spirits..."

"I know you don't like me." Zuko sighed. "Don't worry, that's mutual. But I love your sister. And in my culture, the man asks permission of the womans father, and brothers if she has them, to marry her. He is expected to obtain approval from them." The firebending prince sighed. "It isn't mandatory, but it is respectful." He closed his eyes. "And if you don't want to give me permission, I will...accept your wishes."

Sokka gaped. "So...you mean, all I need to do to stop my worst nightmare from coming true, and prevent you from marrying my baby sister, is say I think the idea sucks?"

Zuko nodded apprehensively. "You mean so much to Katara. I wouldn't want her relationship with you to suffer or be strained. I couldn't bear to be the cause of that kind of pain for her. She should marry someone her family approves of."

"So...what did my father say?" Sokka asked cautiously, reeling for time.

"I haven't approached him yet." Zuko sighed heavily. "I know you don't like me at all. But I respect your relationship with Katara. If you don't want me to take your sister as my wife, then I will respect that and stop courting Katara."

"What would make me want this to actually happen?" Sokka frowned, entirely baffled.

Zuko fidgeted and sighed wistfully. "I love her. She makes me feel secure and wanted. I want her by my side because I can't imagine a life without her. But I also respect her relationship with the Avatar and her knowledge o the world gained through her travels. She is patient, caring, powerful, and beautiful in an other worldly, exotic sort of way in my eyes. She's wonderfully passionate and full of life. She is fun to be around but she knows the value of hard work and the ways of life of the common people, something invaluable to a member of the royal family."

Sokka blinked. "Oh sweet spirits...she's pregnant, isn't she?" He looked ill, and ready to collapse.

"What?! No, of course not!" Zuko snapped. "What would give you a crazy idea like that?"

"I have never heard you say so many nice things about anybody as long as I've known you, Zuko. I figured that you were singing my sister's praises to get on my good side so I'd approve of this whole thing. From there I figured there was some pressing reason you _had_ to marry her and the logical presumption is that she's with child..."

"I don't honestly know whether to be hurt that you'd assume I'd only want to marry Katara if I had to because she was carrying my child, disgusted that you think so lowly of me that you picture me feeling some sort of need to lie to gain favor with you, or suspicious of the circumstances surrounding your sudden interest in marrying Suki." Zuko crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Suki isn't pregnant. And if she is, well..." Sokka flushed. "It isn't mine. My people believe in purity until officially married."

"If the people of the Watertribe feel so strongly about that, why are you worried about Katara's virtue?" Zuko sounded puzzled.

"Because _you _aren't Watertribe." Sokka hissed. "I don't know the Fire Nation customs, and neither does Katara. For all we know your people could have no concern for virginity, or worse require prior...experience in the bedroom before marriage. You could say anything, and my little sister would definitely believe you because she trusts you and like, everyone else. We don't know anything except what you tell us about the Fire Nation, which, if I okay this crazy proposal of yours, my little sister will be marrying into!" Sokka threw his arms up, looking worried and nauseas.

Zuko blushed profusely. "Um...no. I've never actually heard of any culture like that..."

"I'm sure one exists, somewhere." Sokka shrugged. He then grew serious again. "So...she isn't right?"

"Excuse me?"

"Pregnant. Katara isn't, right?" Sokka asked anxiously.

"As far as I know, your sister is not with child." Zuko assured the younger man, who sighed in insurmountable relief.

"So...then you actually meant all that stuff you said?" Sokka asked tentatively.

Zuko fixed the watertribe warrior with a stern look. "I'm a terrible liar. I assure you that you would know if I spoke falsely."

Sokka gaped. "You really love her...don't you?"

Zuko nodded. "With all my heart."

Sokka closed his eyes in deliberation. His initial reaction was a very loud, defiant "NO WAY!". But then another part of his brain silently offered up images of how happy his sister was when Zuko was with her; her joyful smile, her beautiful eyes shining with mirth, her sweet laugh. It pained him to admit it but he was fairly certain Katara loved Zuko as much as the firebender loved her.

He thought over his choices and felt sick with the thought of how his baby sister would feel if Zuko just stopped seeing her, as the prince had promised he would. She'd be devastated and hurt and confused. Sokka couldn't bear to see Katara heart broken-he loved her far too much. He wanted to see her happy, and if that meant granting a firebender permission to marry her...

He clenched his eyes shut and sighed.

"So...do I have your ok?" Zuko asked, almost timidly.

Sokka opened his eyes. "No."

"Oh." Zuko sounded crestfallen. "Right...well...okay then. I guess I just figured...I completely understand, what with our history and everything..."

"No. It's not that." Sokka shook his head. "My permission doesn't matter in this. It gives it too much of an arranged marriage feel. Katara's way too independent to go for that." He sighed. "So I won't give you permission to marry her. However...if my little sister wants to marry you...the two of you have my blessing." Sokka smiled and clapped a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko returned the smile and gave a quick bow. "Thank you, Sokka."

"Not so fast, firebender. You can't just marry her."

"I...can't?" Zuko sounded confused. "But you just said-"

"First things first." Sokka shook his head. "For one thing, she's six weeks too young to even legally accept a proposal unless approved by the elders of our tribe and her guardians-our Dad and Gran Gran...or unless she was in trouble."

"What kind of trouble would allow her to marry before she reached the legal age?" Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"The sort we've already established Katara isn't in." Sokka frowned. "The unmarried and expecting kind of trouble."

"Oh." Zuko nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry, she's not."

Sokka hesitated for a moment, debating whether he wanted the answer to what he was about to ask. "I know you said she isn't...and you seldom lie...so I'll believe that. But...could she have been?"

Zuko stared at the warrior, not comprehending for a moment. When he understood, his face burned scarlet but he simply narrowed his eyes and maintained a cool tone.

"I refuse to dignify that with a response."

"Please?" Sokka sounded pained. "I know I may regret hearing the answer...but...she's my little sister and I don't want to say anything and make a fool of her or me later on."

Zuko fidgeted and Sokka braced himself to hear the worst.

"Since I'm next in line for the throne and have to assure paternity of my heirs, my wife must be pure until the time of the ceremony." Zuko flushed a little. "If I knew she wasn't, why would I bother? A midwife and several specialist doctors have to publicly declare her virtue. And if the woman is found to be impure...I would never humiliate Katara like that."

Sokka nodded, satisfied. The firebender saw a question in the younger man's weary blue eyes and looked extremely uncomfortable. "No, it isn't required of me." His cheeks reddened. "Encouraged, definitely; enforced...not so much." He mumbled. "In fact, traditionally on a Fire Nation prince's sixteenth birthday the Fire Lord allows his son access to the um...ladies of designated purpose."

Sokka held up a hand. "Why on Earth would you feel the need to tell me that?"

"Because on my sixteenth birthday, I wasn't at the palace. I was technically not even recognized as a citizen of the Fire Nation. My father wouldn't allow me access to the royal torture chambers, let alone his own personal harem." Zuko said evenly.

"So you've never..."

"But your Uncle-"

"Tried and failed to distract me from hunting the Avatar so I could "celebrate" becoming an adult."

"Oh." Sokka said, uncertain of how he should react to that. "I guess something good did come from your obsession with chasing Aang."

"I was just never interested in women that way. Until Katara." Zuko smiled wryly. "That, and my mother always taught me sex and love were supposed to go hand in hand. On that note I really don't know how Azula and I actually exist...But at the very least she taught me never to be intimate with someone I don't respect."

Sokka looked impressed. "I was a bit young when my mother...well my Dad dealt with that stuff for me. And GranGran made sure to underline the respect and purity until marriage things."

"I was young too, just ten, but my mother wanted my sister and I to be good people...I'm not quite sure what happened with Azula. But mom sat me down and discussed the "facts of life" with me when she found out about my crush on the cook. Course, that was when I was seven, and only loved the woman because she would sneak me treats between meals."

Sokka snickered but fell silent remembering his own first crush. She had been his friend Makato's mother, and she had made the best ice treats in the whole South Pole. Makato's entire family had been killed in the same Fire Nation raid he'd lost his own mother in.

"Dad talked to me when I turned thirteen, which is custom for boys in the water tribes." His face soured. "Of course when my little sister came of age after dad left for the war..."

Zuko smirked. "I was also out of the country for that part of my little sister's life."

"Lucky." Sokka frowned. "I never plan to get to that level of awkward again.

"I'd love very strongly to avoid that sort o scenario." Zuko nodded.

"Hope you don't get daughters then." Sokka cautioned. "Well, your highness, I think I've taken up enough of your time, and I have very important dinner plans with Suki." He smiled and patted his pocket, where a finely crafted Northern Water Tribe style engagement necklace resided.

Sokka was no artist but he spent the better part of several eeks painstakingly carving a beautiful charm. He'd found a band of teal silk and proudly displayed his finished results to everyone who could see it and even Toph who couldn't.

He'd crafted a little fan that opened into a heart. Either of side of the fan was a tiny boomerang, and Sokka had managed to carve his name on one and hers on the other. The Water Tribe warrior had worked tirelessly, only stopping to eat and use the bathroom and pass out from exhaustion. It was hard to believe the gorgeous pendant had been born of Sokka's hands.

Toph had joked about what would happen if Suki didn't accept the proposal and Sokka's face had paled and deadpanned, and he said if that happened then he'd throw himself over the side of the Great Divide-after pushing Toph in for suggesting the idea.

"Oh yeah, tonight's the big night, huh?" Zuko smiled.

Sokka nodded. "Her eighteenth birthday. We've been together for almost three years and I don't ever want to spend another without her."

"You'd better getting then." Zuko awarded Sokka with a small smile. "And good luck."

Suki of course happily accepted the proposal and the two set a date for a spring wedding. And on Katara's sixteenth birthday, Zuko asked her to marry him. The two had a year long engagement and then Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation were wed.

About two months after the wedding, which was an elaborate and beautiful blend of the two drastically differing cultures' customs, Katara announced her pregnancy. Sokka, who had been married for almost a year without his own wife conceiving, was instantly suspicious. It had taken a good deal of discussion, yelling, and waterwhips to the head to convince Sokka that the couple were just extremely fertile or lucky and that nobody had lied about Katara's virtue during the ceremony.

When Sokka conceded that maybe it was a bender thing or something, he found himself at least as excited as everyone else about the arrival of the little prince or princess. Perhaps even moreso, because before the kid was the product of a successful political alliance, an heir to the Fire Nation throne, or even a potentially powerful bender, he acknowledged the infant growing in his sister's body as his very first niece or nephew, his precious younger sister's first baby. While the rest of the world was pleased to see such a union of the Water Tribe and Fire Nation, he would swell with pride hearing others talk of the Water Tribe Fire Lady and the baby she was expecting, because unlike everybody else in the world (with the exception of Azula) he could claim that it was his sibling and niece or nephew they spoke of.

Sokka was abruptly dragged from his reminiscing by a loud shriek of pain from behind the door separating him from his sister. He glanced at Zuko and saw raw fear etched onto the firebender's features.

"I should be in there, with her." Zuko clenched his fists angrily.

"Negative, Hot Head." Sokka shook his head, utilizing Toph's nickname for the older man. "In our culture no men are allowed in a room with a woman giving birth, until the baby is born and cleaned."

"She's in pain!" Zuko snarled.

"I'd worry more if she wasn't." Sokka shrugged. "I've seen what's going on, and it doesn't look pleasant." Sokka grimaced.

"But you just said that men can't-"

"We were traveling with this group of refugees on the Serpant's Pass and this woman kinda started having her baby right there. Katara needed water or something and called for me...I came over and well...what I saw in that tent will haunt my memory forever. I figured out why men are encouraged to stay out of rooms where its going on."

"I don't care what it looks like, it sounds like they're killing her in there!" Zuko looked frustrated.

"That's pretty natural." Sokka frowned. "She's having a baby, genius. The human body doesn't exactly have any easy way to spit out something that's made her look like she's got a watermelon strapped around her waist for the past few months. I'll not go into details, but yeah, it's gonna hurt more than a little."

"I know, but I feel like I shouldn't just leave her to deal with this alone." Zuko ran a hand anxiously through his hair.

Sokka snorted. "And what exactly would you be able to do to help?"

"I don't know, I could always hold her hand or be there for her or something." Zuko snapped.

"It's not like she's totally isolated." Sokka said gently. "GranGran's in there with her, and so are Toph and Suki, two of her closest girl friends. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee too. And plenty of other women, many of whom have their own children." Sokka sighed as Katara cried in pain again.

"How can you just sit there and be so calm about this?!" Zuko howled miserably. "She's your SISTER for fire's sake!"

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "You think I _like_ hearing her in such agony and not be able to help her? This is pretty much the most helpless I've ever felt, Zuko. And let me tell you this," He glowered. "It is all that much worse knowing _you_ did this to her; that her pain is entirely your fault. You said it yourself, she _is_ my baby sister, you idiot! I'm not calm at all; I'm really worked up, but for sake of international, not to mention familial, peace, I'm just sitting here and trusting that my sister and her child will come out of this alright because she's a strong woman!" He breathed heavily and then smirked. "And besides, you're nervous enough for the both of us."

Zuko snorted a puff of flame in irritation, nearly singeing the Avatar who had just entered the room.

"Whoa there buddy!" Aang said nervously. "Bad time?"

"Hey, Aang." Sokka grimaced. "It's about time you got here. And Zuko's just being a firebender."

"Sorry, I was at this treaty signing and they wouldn't let me leave until everyone got what they wanted." the young teen groaned. "How's Katara?"

Sokka opened his mouth to reply but his words were drowned by another loud cry of pain. "As you can hear, the baby isn't here yet, but she's working on it. Though the screaming's a little unnerving." He admitted.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Aang smiled affectionately. "Katara's pretty tough, after all. And everyone says that the baby's definitely worth the effort."

"And every word of that is true." Hakoda spoke up from the seat where he'd been anxiously awaiting the birth of his first grandchild. "Your mother said the same thing after both you and your sister were born, Sokka."

"Your mother too, Prince Zuko," Fire Lord Iroh smiled at his agitated nephew. "Despite the difficult circumstances surrounding your birth, Ursa always said she'd go through it all a million more times for you."

Zuko merely sighed in response. "I just wish I could be with her."

Iroh nodded and patted Zuko's shoulder. "I understand, nephew. And soon you can be. She must be getting close by now, and then you'll be allowed to see her and the child." Zuko nodded absently. "Speaking of the baby, are you and Katara hoping for a certain gender?" He asked, hoping to distract his nephew.

"Well," Zuko started, but Sokka cut him off.

"It's going to be a girl." Sokka said confidently. "A lovely little girl like Katara."

"You sound pretty sure about that, son." Hakoda frowned, amused.

"Yeah, what makes you so sure?" Zuko asked, intrigued.

Aang snorted. "Because he bet 50 gold pieces on it."

"You're betting on whether my child is a girl or a boy?" Zuko glowered at Sokka.

"Oh please, it's a tradition that probably goes back as far as babies being born." Sokka said flippantly. "Even the anti-gambling, raised-as-an-Air-monk Avatar's in on the bet."

Zuko gaped. "I don't believe this..."

"Well whether you do or not, he'll be paying up when I get a niece, not a nephew." Sokka said cheerily.

"I wouldn't get so over confident if I were you, Sokka." Aang smirked. "My money's on the baby being a boy and I'm not changing my vote."

"What do you think, nephew?" Iroh prodded.

"Katara and I don't actually care, so long as the baby's healthy." Zuko informed the group. "We both think that's the most important part. Either would be fine with me. At this point I just want to know my wife and child are alright." He said anxiously.

"Wise words, Zuko." Hakoda nodded and placed a hand on his son-in-law's shoulder. "And of course that is the most important part of this whole thing."

Everyone present winced as another cry, louder and more agonized, sounded from the other room. It was followed a few moments later by a softer, yet higher pitched, wail.

All sets of eyes focused anxiously on the door. An agonizingly tense and silent few minutes passed without event, before the heavy door creaked open. A young woman practically flew out, dark hair trailing behind her in a tight braid. The next thing Zuko knew, she had slammed into him, thrown her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"Azula?" He choked, half winded and bewildered. Zuko's little sister had been treated as though she and Katara were sisters by blood instead of marriage. Her hair had been braided in a traditional Water Tribe style and she'd been given a blue gown, but it was unmistakably Azula who clung to Zuko so tightly.

She pulled her face from her brother's robes, sniffling and surprising all the men in the waiting room with genuine tears.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked immediately, a twinge of panic entering his voice. "What is it Azula? Did something happen? Is Katara alright? And the baby?"

"It's a boy." She choked. "You have a healthy baby boy, Zuko."

Zuko grinned like an idiot and hugged his sister tightly. A moment later he pulled away, looking terrified.

"Then what's wrong? Is Katara alright?" He demanded.

Azula nodded and rubbed her eyes. "She's fine. They both are. In a moment you can go see them. They're cleaning him up right now." She said, her voice still overcome with emotion. "He's beautiful, Zuko. So beautiful."

Zuko was utterly stunned by his sister's emotional display and awkwardly rubbed her back as she calmed down.

A few moments later Suki appeared in the doorway, smiling. "C'mon in guys. There's a beautiful baby boy in here who's waiting to meet his father and the rest of his family." She beckoned them forward.

Zuko and Sokka were on their feet in a flash and within moments everyone had gathered around Katara's bedside. She looked thoroughly exhausted, yet simultaneously pleased. As she cradled her newborn son in a warm blue fur blanket.

"Katara..." Zuko breathed and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "How are you?"

"A little tired, but look." She beamed down at the precious bundle in her arms. "We have a son."

Zuko gazed down at the baby and felt a smile creeping across his face as well. "He's beautiful Katara." His voice caught slightly.

"Hey Katara, the rest of us want to see too!" Sokka complained.

Katara chuckled and arranged the blanket so the baby's face was visible to everyone. He scrunched his tiny face at the sudden light assaulting his eyes.

"Spirits, Katara..."Sokka's voice was husky and awestruck. "Zuko's right, he is beautiful, sis."

Katara ran her fingertips over the baby's cheek. "I think so too, big brother."

And he was a beautiful baby. His skin was paler than his mother's and a shade or two darker than his father's. And if the shock of damp black peach fuzz covering his head was any indication, he'd have a full head of hair before his first birthday.

Sokka could see the joy and love in his sister's gaze and swallowed his one complaint. He already knew he'd love his little nephew dearly, and that it would be up to him to teach the young prince how to hunt, how to fish, and how to be a warrior. His only disappointment was that the kid definitely looked distinctly Fire Nation.

Sokka supposed that was probably a good thing, given that his nephew was a prince of that particular nation; but, he thought indignantly, prince or not, the baby was half Water Tribe, even though the fair skin and fine black hair showed no traces of his maternal lineage.

Katara suddenly raised her eyes from studying her new son and settled on the baby's father. "Zuko..." She breathed.

He took her hand, a loving expression in his own gaze. "Yes?" He asked affectionately.

"Do you...want to hold him?"She asked her husband timidly, as if afraid he'd say no. Sokka realized for the first time exactly how exhausted, fragile, and vulnerable his little sister looked.

Zuko's reaction was almost comic. He blinked and paled drastically before starting to babble and stutter about how he'd never held a baby before and some such nonsense.

Toph rolled her unseeing eyes. "Well now's a great time to practice, Hot Head."

With that she carefully took the baby from Katara's arms and forced him gently into his father's. She corrected Zuko's grip and made sure the baby's head was properly supported. Then she grinned in satisfaction as the infant, who'd given an indignant shriek when removed from the comfort and security of his mother's embrace, quieted almost immediately in the warm, strong arms of his father.

Zuko slowly sank down to the edge of Katara's bedside, half afraid his knees would buckle at any moment from emotion. He was filled with awe as his tiny son murmured contentedly and snuggled into his broad chest.

"He's so tiny..." Zuko choked, his eyes pooling with liquid emotion.

"Well Hot Shot, babies usually are." Toph said as if explaining it to a small child, a smirk set on her face.

"It's so hard to believe that he's...ours...mine..." Zuko said softly, unable to remove his eyes from the baby boy.

Sokka immediately bristled. "If you're making some kind of accusation of Katara committing adultery, so help me Yue..."

"He isn't." Toph rolled her eyes and Suki sighed, putting a restraining hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Moron." She added under her breath.

"Of course I'm not!" Zuko snorted in disgust at the very idea. He glared at his brother-in-law and then returned his gaze to his son. "It's just so hard to wrap my head around the fact that this is my son...that I helped create him...and that a screw-up like me could create something so perfect." He said in a soft voice.

"Well, you did." Sokka grumbled. "I'm still not entirely sure I forgive you for it, either."

"Sokka..." Katara frowned warily at her brother. Suki shot her husband an acidic glare.

Sokka sighed and clapped a hand onto Zuko's shoulder. "All kidding aside man, congratulations." He smiled and it was sincere. "And you too sis." He put his other hand on Katara's shoulder. "He is beautiful. Even if he does look more like you than my sister, Zuko." Sokka sighed. "And even if I did lose the bet to Aang."

Aang smirked, the wickedly mischievous expression looking out of place on the teen's face. Katara looked at her friend suspiciously.

"I'm guessing you lost a sucker bet, Sokka." She told her brother with a frown. "Somehow I think Aang knew more than he let on."

"How would he have been able to cheat?" Sokka demanded. "There's no way he could have known. Even with his Avatar powers."

"No, there's no way _he_ could have known." Katara agreed. "But his very best friend, whom he spends all of his time and travels with-"

"You're telling me Momo was in on this too?!" Sokka's jaw dropped.

Katara giggled. "No you idiot, Toph!"

"Oh." Sokka blinked. "I knew that. Really."

"Suuuuuure." Katara smiled knowingly at her brother. "She sees things most people don't, in a way other people can't. She's known it was a boy for months, Sokka. I'd imagine that's how Aang knew."

"You little sneak!" Sokka gaped at the airbender. Then he rounded on Zuko. "And you! You've known for months that you two were having a boy and you didn't say anything to me?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "As much as I would have enjoyed humiliating you, I only learned I have a son when my sister told me."

"Hmph. Yeah right." Sokka crossed his arms.

"He didn't know, Sokka. Neither of us did." Katara interrupted. "All we knew was that Toph knew."

"I could "see" the baby's vibrations." Toph explained. "I told Sweetness that I knew, but she and Hot Shot wanted to be surprised. And the whole thing was weird and I wanted someone else to know, so I told Twinkle-Toes. I didn't know he was gonna use the information against you in a bet, though." She smirked and gave Aang an affectionate punch on the shoulder. "Good work! Maybe there's hope for you yet, Twinkle Toes."

Everyone present laughed and Suki moved behind Sokka and Zuko to get a closer look at the baby.

"He's so precious!" She said quietly, a smile on her face. "He's so little and gorgeous and adorable and Sokka, I want one!"

Everyone laughed again, this time at the shocked expression on Sokka's face.

"You two should get to work on that then." Zuko chuckled. "Can't say I'd mind being an uncle." He hesitated and turned his head to Azula with a sharp expression. "But I want NO Fire Nation nieces or nephews until I've got another brother-in-law." He said sternly.

Azula's pale face flushed a bit and she mumbled something about that not being an issue.

Zuko looked satisfied and turned to Suki and Sokka. "Good luck to you two, seriously. And if the spirits are in a kind mood, any kids of yours will take after your looks, Suki." Sokka scowled and crossed his arms.

The baby sighed and wriggled his head into the crook of his father's arm.

"Hey there little guy." Zuko said gently, his voice cracking a little with emotion. "I'm your dad."

At that, the infant blinked open his large round eyes to study the owner of kind, deep voice and warm safe arms.

Zuko inhaled sharply and then beamed.

"What is it?" Sokka demanded.

"His eyes...Katara, he's got your eyes." Zuko said affectionately.

Azula surprised everyone by shoving her way forward and smiling. "They suit him. He's beautiful." She hesitated and looked at her sister-in-law. "Can I...can I hold him?" She asked, certain that Katara would forbid it.

But before Katara could answer, Sokka interrupted. "No way! I'm next! My little sister's his mother. He's my nephew for crying out loud!"

"He's my nephew too!" Azula scowled and crossed her arms. "Or did you forget the fact that my big brother is his father?"

"No, I've not forgotten that." Sokka narrowed his eyes. "But I'm the kid's uncle."

"And I'm his aunt."

"So's my wife."

"Through marriage." Azula huffed.

"Doesn't matter." Sokka shook his head. "Besides, I'm older."

"A gentleman always lets a lady go first." Azula snarled.

"Right, sorry, how could I forget. Thanks for reminding me." Sokka sounded sincere. "Suki, you can hold him next if you want."

"You are such an insufferable jerk." Azula spat.

"And you are a spoiled brat of a princess." Sokka grinned in amusement.

Her dark golden brown eyes flashed.

"Zuko, will you do something about him?" She snapped to her brother at the same instant Sokka turned and whined at his sister "Katara, will you say something to her?"

The argument could have continued for quite a while, as Sokka and Azula's arguments usually did, but Aang stepped up to Zuko and inquired with his eyes.

Zuko reluctantly transferred his new son into the Avatar's arms.

"Hey there." Aang smiled at the baby who'd started whimpering slightly as Sokka and Azula's voices got louder and more irrate. The Avatar adjusted the infant and tickled him under his chin. "I'm your uncle Aang, kiddo. Are Auntie Azula and Uncle Sokka upsetting you?" He laughed, giving each a knowing look. "It's only because they love you. And who wouldn't? You are one cute little baby." He assured the little boy who gurgled as if in reply. Aang paused and looked into the child's bright eyes. "You're going to be a bender, aren't you, little guy?"

The baby hiccuped and yawned. Aang glanced up at the baby's anxious parents. "He's got bender chi. And a lot of it." He smiled as the little Prince sighed softly and turned his face toward his chest. "Aw, I think he's sleepy." He commented in a quiet voice.

"Maybe you're just boring him to sleep, Twinkle-Toes." Toph smirked. "After all, Katara did most of the hard work today."

Aang shrugged a shoulder and turned to Katara. "Actually, I think he just wants his mother. He's probably half starved and exhausted from all the excitement."

Katara nodded in agreement as the Avatar gently returned her son to her arms.

"We should let both of you get something to eat and some rest." Suki smiled gently, not missing how tired the new mother looked.

"Wait a minute!" Toph blurted. "Does the kid have a name or are we just gonna call him 'the baby' for the rest of his life? Because that could get confusing when he grows up and or the next one is born."

"Oh, we've already decided on a name for him." Katara smiled at Zuko.

"You _are_ naming him after his grandfather, right?" Azula demanded.

"So the kid'll be Hakoda, then, right?" Sokka quipped.

"Of course not." Azula snorted. "_Your _father is still alive."

"Yeah, because he's _not_ a psychotic megalomaniac bent on World Domination." Sokka said dismissively.

Everyone groaned, sensing another Sokka versus Azula argument.

Azula's eyes narrowed at her brother-in-law. "Have you absolutely no respect for the dead?"

"Plenty. But don't you even try to pretend it isn't true."

Azula growled menacingly. "It isn't like he's the one who started the war you know. And if he hadn't sired Zuko, you wouldn't be here celebrating the birth of your first nephew at all. Surely that must mean something to you?" Azula thought for a moment. "And don't you DARE say what you're thinking about wishing your sister's baby wasn't half Fire Nation. It's rude. And you know as well as I do that you're as crazy about our siblings' newborn son as I am."

Sokka blinked. "Okay, yeah, got me there, Princess. But all that could be said about _my_ father too, well except the psychotic megalomaniac bent on world domination part." Sokka mused.

"For goodness sake." Azula crosed her arms. "The kid is the newest member of the _Fire Nation_ royal family. He's in line for the throne. What's the point of giving him a Water Tribe name?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that his mother is _FROM_ the Water Tribe?"

"Both of you shut up!" Toph snapped. "Not your kid, not your choice of name. Now keep quiet and let Sweetness and Hothead talk or I'll bury you both nose deep!"

Both Azula and Sokka had learned long ago that the petite earthbender didn't make threats-just promises, so both promptly fell silent.

"Thanks Toph." Katara smiled uneasily. "Zuko and I have been thinking about names since we first found out I was with child. We decided early on that if we had a girl we'd name for one of our mothers." She beamed at her son and tickled his nows. "But you spared us the argument of which one, didn't you, baby boy?" She cooed at him. "Anyway, we also debated over a boy's name. We considered using Dad's name," She looked at Sokka before smiling briefly at her father. "But we decided a Fire Nation might be a little better for our firstborn, since the whole Fire Nation is still pretty touchy about having a Fire Lady from a Water Tribe." She stated apologetically.

"Hah." Azula said, smirking smugly at Sokka.

"Eventually we decided on honoring the most instrumental figure in Zuko's life."

"We did choose to honor my father." Zuko smiled lightly.

He started to continue, but Sokka interrupted, gaping in disbelief. "But...but..." He swore bitterly and Katara covered her son's ears and gave her brother a disgusted look. "Sorry, but are there any nicknames for that? Because I flat out refuse to refer to any nephew of mine as Ozai."

Katara chuckled. "And you won't have to, big brother. Let him finish first."

"As I was about to say," Zuko continued mildly, "is that we didn't so much go for my father's name, but one that is very meaningful to him. Katara and I talked for a while and eventually we decided on a name that has a lot of meaning to my family, most especially the man who's always been there for me and taught me and helped me become who I am today." He paused and smiled at the Fire Lord. "My Uncle Iroh's been more of a father to me than my biological father ever was." Iroh beamed and wiped a tear from his eye. "But Katara and I thought that to name a baby after Uncle might get a little confusing, so we instead want to call our son Lu Ten. After my cousin."

A reverent hush befell the crowd and Iroh stepped forward and hugged Zuko, tears flowing down his face freely. "Thank you, Prince Zuko. You have no idea what this means to me, what it would meant to your cousin...my son."

Zuko hugged his uncle tightly. "It's the least I could do." He sniffed.

"Lu Ten, hm." Hakoda approached Katara, ignoring both Sokka and Azula who were sulking over being wrong. "It suits him." The man's eyes twinkled. "He is beautiful, Katara. Despite him being a little paler , and yours not your brothers, as I envisioned my first grandchild, he is perfect in every way. Your mother would be so proud of you today, daughter." Katara's eyes filled as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Our mom too." Azula spoke up softly. "She'd be proud of how you turned out, Zuzu. Really she'd be estatic to see you like this, so happy and with a family all your own."

Zuko hugged her quickly. "Thanks Azula."

The baby sighed, effectively drawing attention back onto himself as he burrowed his tiny head into the crook of his mother's arm.

"We really should let them rest, everyone." Suki pointed out.

Katara gave her sister-in-law a grateful look. "Thanks. Sorry to chase you all out guy, but I promise you can all come back when the baby and I aren't so tired." Sokka opened his mouth. "And you can all hold him, don't worry, there's time enough for all of you."

Everyone began filing slowly out of the room, congratulating Katara and Zuko on the way out.

Aang was soon the last in the room other than Zuko, who planned on staying with his new family come heck or high water. He said his congratulations to the parents and gently touched the baby's head. "Welcome to the family, Lu Ten."

**Hi, it's me again, the annoying one who wrote the story. I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Whether you did or didn't please review? It will make my week. Oh and also this is a oneshot, and is complete as is. Now that you've read this, please comment. Here's a deal, if you review me, I'll review your stories :D**

♥**HH♥**


End file.
